


Today was my day

by Washington



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Washington/pseuds/Washington
Summary: Today is the birthday of Tessa. She will be eighteen years old. Charlotte, her best friend, organize a party at her home. Hopefully her parents and her brother won't be at home. For a long time Charlotte says that this birthday will be changing her life. Tessa has not idea how much this day will change her life.





	Today was my day

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the point of view of Tessa. Scott is a student and a hockey player.  
> I'm not english so when you will find a fault don't hesitate do leave a comment. I'm looking for someone to correct my english !

Today it’s my birthday! I’m eighteen years old. For this occasion, I have the house for my friends and myself. My brother, Daniel, promises me that he will be out for the night and my parents, Kate and Craig, will be with my aunt. Ah and before I forget, I’m very close to my family.  
My best friends Charlotte organizes a huge party at my home. “It’s the perfect occasion to lose your virginity” she tells me. I’m not very sure about it. I don’t want to wait to be married to lose my virginity but I’m not gonna give my virginity at a stupid guy.  
I just want to find the PERFECT guy. Tall, with brown hair, beautiful eyes, and of course with muscles! I’m a girl after all. But I don’t want a guy who is drunk every night and smoke a million of cigarette per day. I hate this smell. Plus, a guy who smells good is always appreciate! For some people, details like that are superficial but not for me.

 

So, let’s start the day!

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Near 9.00 am, like always, my dog, an Australian shepherd, wakes me. After my routine in the bathroom, I decide to take my breakfast outside. Today it’s a sunny day, a good sign for the rest of the day.

\- “ _Mom, have you already take your breakfast?_ ”  
\- “ _No and your dad neither, we are waiting for you. Today it’s your day. What do you want for your breakfast?_ ”  
\- “ _Oh good, he still here!_ ”. My dad is a surgeon so it’s very difficult to have a family day together. “ _Hmmm.. I don’t know … Maybe pancakes with a lot of Nutella and a hot chocolate with marshmallow_ ”  
\- “ _Okay Honey, it will be ready soon_ ”. My mom always prepares me pancakes for my birthday!

 

I’m going outside to find my dad.

  
\- “ _Hey, my little princess, did you sleep well? Do you have a grey hair?_ ”  
\- “ _Hahaha, very funny dad! I’m just eighteen not thirty-eight like you!_ ”  
\- “ _You know I love you, more than your mum but don’t tell her!_ ”

 

\- “ _Hey, I can hear you, you know!!!_ ”

 

\- “ _I love you too dad!_ ”

\- “ _Oh gees, don’t do that so earlier this morning_ ”, my brother says. “ _Happy birthday T! Are you sure that you can manage tonight? Because you know I can stay and help you with drunk people or something like that_ ”

\- “ _Yeah listen your brother, he will take care of drunk girls and especially beautiful girl!_ ”

\- “Ughhh _, Dan, you are impossible. Of course, you can’t stay… It’s my party not yours._ ”

 

After the breakfast, I spent the day with my family. At 4 pm, Charlotte arrives at my home with a huge luggage.

\- “ _Humm.. Charlotte what is this?_ ”  
\- “ _Well, like today is your day, and you know what I mean by Your day, I come with some help!_ ”  
\- “ _Charlotte, my god, what am I doing with you ?!!_ ”  
\- “ _Stop! I know that you love me and you will thank me later!_ ”  
\- “ _What do you mean by later?_ ”  
\- “ _You will see. Come on, let’s go to your room to prepare ourselves!_ ”

 

Charlotte is a girl who is afraid of nothing, when she thinks something she tells it and it’s okay if it’s hurt people. She eighteen like me and she’s tall. And the most important things is that she hates my brother. So, it’s a good thing when I want to take a revenge.

My brother is really good at playing hockey, this season he won a trophy with his university. And some people saw him and his best friend, Scott, and they propose to them a scholarship to play with a prestigious team, The Maple Leaf. Well what can I say about Scott ? Do you remember when I was talking about the perfect man ?? Well Scott is MY perfect man but he doesn’t know it yet. He’s athletic, tall and very very charming.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Charlotte was with my mum to talk about something so I decide to change and wear the dress choosen by Charlotte. When I put the dress, I see that I should change my underwear. This dress is so sexy that it’s not allowed to wear underwear with it.

 

Suddenly, I feel hands on my hip. Scott’s hands….

\- “ _Hummm…you smell so nice .. I love it!_ ” He leans to kiss me in the neck.  
\- _“Scott you can’t do that_ ”, I whisper.. it’s so good I don’t want him to stop.  
\- “ _Yes, I can and I will do it every time I want to do it!_ ” he starts to kiss my back.

 

Scott grabs me roughly by my waist and dragged me up against him, moulding his mouth over mine and kissing me hungrily. I gasp in shock, giving Scott the opportunity to angle his head and explore my mouth with his. He moans into the kiss and I respond by wrapping my arms around him and kissing him back. I break the kiss off with a groan.

\- “ _Scott, you need to leave, Charlotte can come back every minute! I don’t want her to surprise us._ ” I’m not very convincing.  
\- _“Okay I will leave but I want to spend time with you before I leave for Toronto tomorrow”_.  
\- “ _Yeah, we will see what we can do_ ”

Scott is leaving and I’m finished to put the dress on me. Charlotte comes back and she helps me to finish preparing for the night.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Everybody were at my party. Everybody have fun except me. I can’t forget that Scott’s leaving tomorrow. I need to be alone just five minutes. I’m going to my room but I feel that somebody follow me…. I stop in the corridor to see who is it … Scott …

 

I think any more of nothing, I don’t think any more, I want only a thing him. I catch Scott by the T-shirt and attract his face towards mine. His mouth is soft and hot. I push my tongue in his mouth, in fact, I spend it on his lower lip and Scott half-opens his mouth. His soft, hot and wet tongue comes to the meeting of mine. It has a taste of alcohol but especially mint.

His hands trace a sensual way along my sides, then he squeezes me against him. His body is firm, hot, and I feel an enormous bump pressed against my stomach. After a while far too short, Scott interrupts our kiss and approaches the mouth of my ear.

 

\- “ _Are you sure?_ ”  
\- “ _Yes_ ”  
\- “ _Okay_ ”

Scott caresses my cheek, the warm look. The skin of the hand is rough and calloused but his movement is soft, even private.

 

\- “ _I want you to spend a wonderful moment_.”

 

Scott slides the fingers between mine and drives me in my room. We remain let there, to stare at us silently, until the situation becomes unbearable and I eventually say something.

 

\- “ _I am nervous, I don't know what to do, I have never made that._ ”  
\- “ _Stop worrying you, you are going to like it_.”

 

I giggle then moan. Scott puts his hands on me, slide under my dress, catch my size and make shiver my ardent skin. I touch his jaw, then slide my fingers in his hair. Their sweetness evokes me the ads of shampoo.

Scott's fingers go and come under the belt of my tanga. But all which imports me it’s the sensation of his hands on my skin and the heat of his mouth on mine.  
Scott interrupts our kiss, then his lips walk along my jaw, hot and wet on my skin.

 

\- “ _Is it okay ?_ ” He asks me in sliding the hands lower on my ass.  
\- “ _Don’t stop._ ”

 

Scott grasps my ass and squeezes them slowly.

 

\- “ _You like it?_ ”

 

I choose to moan rather than to speak for fear of wasting everything. We kiss each other a long moment by rubbing us one against the other one. His hands are always on my butt and my fingers in his hair. Scott moves closer to my body of his and moves his hips at the same time.  
Here is the friction which I looked for. It is so good.

 

\- “ _Make love to me_ ”, I confess. What I said?

 

Scott stops molding my ass and looks at me with a soft and warm air.

 

\- “ _All right but you stop me when you want_ ”, he says with his raspy voice which could melt a block of ice.

 

Scott mixes my butt, whereas I rub myself against him without the slightest modesty.

At the same time, I catch him hair firmly to maintain his mouth against mine. I release his hair and leave to discover his sculptural body. Muscles contract and quiver under my fingers. The button down from his shirt is opened. Difficult to unbutton his shirt while he kisses me in the neck but this challenge doesn’t frighten me. Under his impeccable shirt, I discover a solid trunk molded in a white T-shirt. I slide my fingers under the edges of his T-shirt. I want to savor the view of every centimeter of his divine body.

His chocolate bars contract under my fingers. Scott raises his arms to remove his T-shirt. His muscles contract when his hands raise along my thighs. His hands touch my ribs. I hold my breath. As soon as he reaches my breasts, his thumbs touch my nipples. I moan. Apparently, the sounds which escape from my mouth please Scott a lot.

Without releasing my breasts, he looks at me in the eyes and waits for my signal to continue. After every kiss and every caress, he asks me for the permission to go farther. It’s so sexy that I’m incapable to refuse.

Scott deprives me my dress. Now, we are both bare-chested. Scott stares at my breast.

 

\- “ _Can I ... ?_ ”  
\- “ _Yes, please_ ”

 

He closes his lips around the tense nipple and sucks it slowly. Scott masses one of my breasts and kiss the other one. While Scott is occupied with kissing my breasts, my hands walk everywhere: in his hair, on his arms and his trunk.

He crosses an arm around my size and attracts me against him. His lips go back up along my neck up to my chin. He kisses me slowly and profoundly. He grasps firmly my butt and I hurry to catch him by his shoulders.

Here is when I am going to lose my virginity at 18 years old with my perfect man.  
Scott puts me down on the edge of the bed.

 

\- “ _We aren’t obliged to do it if you don’t want it._ ”  
\- “ _I know._ ”

 

My voice trembles with excitement and with nervousness.

I hold the belt of his pants but understanding that it's time to release it, I move back, waddling on the mattress and leave enough room to him to join me. Scott undresses before joining me.

 

\- “ _Can I?_ ”

 

Seeing me shaking the head, Scott settles down between my thighs. He takes up my mouth. With an extreme tenderness, his tongue winds around mine, lazy and soothing. I let my hands wander of the shoulders in the vast area of his back to his ultra-firm butt. Breathless, I cross my legs around his size to move closer to him. Scott distracts me by putting down kisses along my breast. Indeed, I felt his enormous cock against my side.

He pursues his descent towards my breast. I grasp his hair and propel my breasts forward. To finish, Scott asks me.

 

\- “ _Do you agree that I continue?_ ”

 

As I shake my head, Scott slides his hand along my side. Scott puts down a kiss under my navel, sits down on his heels and my legs fall from his size. Eyes in mine, he crosses fingers under the elastic of my tanga.

 

\- “ _Are you sure to want it?_ ”  
\- “ _Totally_.”

 

As he seems to hesitate, I slide my tanga on my hips. Scott helps me remove it and throws it on the ground. Scott raises his hands along my calfs.

Scott catches his wallet on the night table. He opens it and removes a condom from it which opens it with his teeth. Scott opens the packaging and unwinds the condom on his sex.

 

\- “ _It’s going to be good. I’m promised._ ”

 

Scott caresses me from my knee to my hip with a soothing hand. His kiss is soft, his tongue soft. His penis explores me lower. Scott caresses me slowly until we panted both. Pressed on a forearm to be able to look at me in the eyes, he penetrates into me slowly. Panicked, I stretch out and contract muscles as to block the passage to him.

 

\- “ _Relax, my beautiful_ ”, he whispers against my mouth.

 

My body relaxes and his sex sinks more and more.

 

\- " _It’s so good Tessa._ ”

 

He’s right, it’s pleasant. When he stops, I squeeze my legs around his size to encourage him. Scott begins to come and go in me. We moaned in chorus.

In each of the slow turns of foot, I lift hips to welcome him in me. Everything becomes so intense when he withdraws and sinks again. Whereas heat and desire devour me, Scott lifts one of my legs to change angle.

 

\- “ _Is it okay ?_ ”, Scott caresses my cheek.

 

I have never known of more intimate gesture. In front of my insistence, he accelerates the rhythm and the strength of his comings and goings. Without warning, my whole body is fired.

I catch his shoulders by coming, wild with joy. Incapable to control the sound of my voice, I roar his name loudly. Scott releases an obscene swearword, buries his face in my neck by bombarding my sex in an erratic way and rides the wave of his orgasm. Exhausted, he collapses on me. I slide my fingers in his wet hair. We blow noisily and our hearts pound together. It was absolutely wonderful.

I remain lengthened under Scott's heavy body for one minute until it becomes difficult to breathe.

 

\- “ _Humm ... Scott_ ”, I say out of breath.  
\- “ _Excuse me_.”

 

He runs gracefully on the side. Scott takes my face between his hands. When he kisses me, his lips are soft on mine. He crosses his nose on my cheek and kisses me in the neck. Too much exhausted to pronounce whole sentences I murmur.

 

\- “ _Incredible. Tired_.”

Scott laughs slowly by caressing my hair. He slides an arm under my back to attract me against his side. I murmur.

 

\- “ _Stay with me._ “  
\- " _Always_."

I fall asleep immediately, my cheek on his chest, his lips on my temple.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

I wake up with a start by hearing a door slam. I cross my arm on the bed next to me but the bed is cold. Scott left since a moment. I turn my head on the side and I see a note on the pillow.

 

“ **I’m going to miss you. I love you. Scott.** ”

 

At least I didn’t dream.

 

Today was my day.


End file.
